


New Dangan Ronpa V3: The Rewrite

by tenko_chabashira



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenko_chabashira/pseuds/tenko_chabashira
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu knew she was the culprit.The second she and the others found the body, she had her plan.She needed to find the mastermind.-This is a rewrite and it's my first real attempt at something like this.It's probably bad.





	New Dangan Ronpa V3: The Rewrite

Kaede gripped the handle of the broom, dragging the bristles across the classroom floor. She didn't really need to sweep, but it calmed her down to do something, anything really. The situation caused her stress levels to be higher than they had ever been. Not even her biggest performance stressed her out this badly. The loud music playing over the monitors didn't help either.

She wished Shuichi would get back already, it felt like he had been gone for way too long. Kaede had made three rounds around the classroom already and had almost completed her fourth.

You see, Kaede Akamatsu was in the middle of a killing game.

And she was trying to kill the person who trapped them there.

She had set up the death trap in front of Shuichi, unsure if he'd even noticed it. Part of her hoped he would've noticed, stopped her, and told her how crazy her plan was. Then again, Kaede wasn't sure if she would've stopped if her first plan failed. She knew deep in her heart that the mastermind would play unfair if they were exposed.

Her plan... had to work.

Kaito, Gonta, Maki, Tenko, Angie, Himiko, and... Rantaro... all had gone downstairs. Rantaro had said he planned to stop the killing game, right? Or, could he be the mastermind? Could one of the others be the mastermind?

"Geez Shuichi..." Kaede sighed. "What's taking so long?"

Not long after Kaede said that the door opened and Shuichi came back in. "Kaede? Why are you sweeping?" The boy asked, looking puzzled.

"No reason," Kaede said, leaning the broom up against a desk. "What happened with the group?" She asked.

"It's fine, they went into the Game Room," Shuichi said.

The Game Room? Why would they go to the Game Room?

As if he read the pianist's mind, Saihara began giving his theories. "It could be a strategy meeting?" He suggested. "Or maybe they all wanted to be together-"

He was cut off by a noise coming from the monitor. The video was no longer three looped animations. It was a picture of Monokuma, laughing. The text around him reminded Kaede of her time limit. Shuichi slid his hands into his pockets.

"We... only have an hour left." He mumbled.

_I have one hour..._

"Yeah..."

_This plan..._

"I'm sure the mastermind will make their move soon," Saihara said, not looking Kaede in the eyes. "If Monokuma is going to show up when time runs out, the mastermind will have to go to the library-"

Shuichi's words were cut off by a sound coming from his pocket.

_It has to work!_

"Sh-Shuichi, the receiver!" Kaede said, pulling at his arm. He didn't resist, and when his hand was freed from his jacket pocket, he held the receiver out. "Someone moved the bookcase! Hurry, Kaede!"

After saying that, Shuichi sprinted out of the classroom.

_He's so determined. He really is the Ultimate Detective._

Kaede dropped to her knees by the vent and grabbed the shotput ball from her bag. She held it in her hands for a second, feeling a tear pool up in the corner of her eye. She wiped it away, pulled open the grate, and dropped the ball. She quickly stood back up, opened the door, and chased after Shuichi.

Kaede raced down the stairs, doing her best not to trip over her own two feet. It didn't help that she could feel her heart in her throat, and could barely feel her legs. Kaede prayed that her death trap would work. It had to.

She got to the bottom of the staircase. Shuichi was waiting for her, his hand on the door handle. "Oh, Kaede... are you ready to go inside?" He asked, looking around the room. Shuichi probably didn't want her to notice, but Kaede knew he was afraid too.

"Yeah!" Kaede said, a little too loud. She glanced down at her hands, which she had subconsciously balled up into fists. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight the mastermind, she just wasn't the type. Then again... she wasn't the type to plan a murder either.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A voice called out. Kaede immediately recognized it as Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. She turned to face him and saw him and Tenko Chabashira leaving the Game Room.

"Well, never mind that. You guys have perfect timing, we're having a strategy meeting." Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head.

Again, proving his talent isn't wrong, Shuichi correctly deduced what they were doing.

"Kaede is definitely welcome to join!" Tenko enthusiastically said.

"Strategy meeting?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah! When the time limit hits, we're gonna fight Monokuma!" Kaito yelled, slamming his knuckled together. "We gotta plan for that battle! We thought it'd be harder for Monokuma to get to the basement, so we went to the Game Ro-"

"Wait!" Kaede interjected. "We need you to come with us. The mastermind is in the library!"

"Huh, mastermind?" Tenko asked. Kaito and Tenko walked over to where Kaede and Shuichi stood.

"We can't explain much, but we might be able to end this killing game," Kaede said.

"S-seriously?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, seriously!" Kaede said.

"Tenko doesn't really understand, but you just need Tenko to Aikido throw whoever's inside, right?" She asked, striking an Aikido pose.

"No, I'll do it!" Kaito said, slamming his knuckles together, this time going cross-eyed. "I'm gonna be the one to take them down!"

"This isn't a competition!" Kaede said, breaking the two up. "I'm gonna open the door, okay!?"

The two nodded, and Shuichi stepped out of the way. Kaede placed her hand on the handle in Shuichi's place. It felt warm, probably from his grip. She wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the handle, or that she now had backup, but her anxiety had disappeared.

Kaede sighed, threw open the door, and stepped into the library. She began to run to the back of the library, watching as the bookshelf slowly closed.

_Damn it!_

Kaede heard the other three following her in as she passed by the first camera her and Saihara had set up. She didn't see a flash or anything, but she knew it took her picture. She didn't stop though.

"Wait, where's the mastermind?" Kaito asked, still following Kaede.

"We might have missed them." Shuichi sighed. "The moving bookcase closed, so maybe they went-" He didn't have time to finish his statement.

Kaede had made it to where her victim would be.

The camera she had set up.

The camera she had set up directly under a path of books.

A path of books that her shot put ball would roll along until they found their victim.

Kaede stopped running and let out a sigh as she saw her mess. The bloody shot put ball that laid on the ground. The blood splattered on the wall, books, and bookshelf, and on the camera. The crumpled body of the Ultimate Child Caregiver, Maki Harukawa, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh... Maki..." Kaede said, not able to actually look at her victim.

"W-What in the world?!" Kaito yelled. "What the hell is going on?!"

Tenko was the first to scream.

Of course, her scream caused the people from the Game Room to come running too.

"W-What happened?" Gonta Gokuhara asked, looking confused. He was the first of the four to approach the others. "Gonta hear scream and-" He glanced at Maki's body and let out his own scream. "B-Blood...! So... so much blood!"

"Nyeeh?" Himiko Yumeno questioned, probably unsure of the situation.

Angie Yonaga, as quirky as ever, was the next to speak. "Huhhhh? Isn't that Maki? What's wrong with her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rantaro Amami asked. "She's dead. Someone started the killing game."

Rantaro's comment felt like a hot knife had twisted Kaede's insides. What he said could be true. Did she start the killing game? Was Maki not the mastermind?

"Whaaaat? She's dead? Well, that's unfortunate." Angie said, pressing her hands up against her cheeks.

"How can you be so calm?!" Gonta yelled, taken aback by Angie's callousness.

Shuichi squatted down and put his hand close to Maki's mouth to check for breathing. "...We're definitely too late." He sighed, looking at the ground.

"Damnit!" Kaito said, turning his head and shutting his eyes.

Tenko quickly rushed over to Himiko. "H-Himiko! Avert your eyes!" Tenko yelled. "If you want, Tenko can escort you out-"

Kaede tuned everyone out. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her vision began to swirl, and her legs wobbled beneath her. She needed to keep working, and not stop now.

"So, someone started the killing game?" Kaito asked.

"Wait, maybe not!" Kaede said, hoping she didn't sound as desperate as she knew she did.

"Nyeh? What do you mean?" Himiko asked, putting her finger up to her lip.

"I mean, Maki's probably the mastermind!" Kaede declared. The monitor had stopped playing the video, everything was so... quiet. That had to be it.

_Maki... had to be the mastermind._

"T-That's right," Shuichi said. "I don't know how she died, but if Maki was in the library-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before a loud bell chimed. The monitor flickered to life. The bear that had trapped them in their prison appeared, sitting in a chair.

"Monokuma?" Kaede asked, watching the screen.

In his overly high-pitched and grating voice, he said five words that crushed Kaede's spirits.

"A body has been discovered!"

Kaede could hear everyone behind her let out a small gasp. They knew Maki was dead, but it's another thing to hear it from an animatronic bear.

"Everyone, please gather in the library!"

With that, the screen turned off.

The rest of the students that were not in the library raced in.

Tsumugi screamed as she saw Maki's body. "W-What happened?!"

"Maki?" Kiibo asked.

The others seemed to be in stunned silence, aside from Ryoma, who just solemnly stared at the body.

"I see, so this ended up happening after all," Korekiyo said, pinching the brim of his hat. My, my. What a world this is, so full of jokes like this."

"It is ironic." Hoshi sighed, turning away from the body. "The man who wants to die is still alive, and the man who wanted to live is now dead..."

"Wh-what? This is a lie, right?" Ouma said, sweat pouring down his face. "Mommy Maki is dea-" He broke character, coughed, and went back to his facade of fake sadness. "I mean, was killed?!"

"That's the same thing!" Kaede yelled.

"Either way... can somebody explain the meaning of all this?" Kirumi asked, glancing around the room at everyone.

Monokuma popped up from the floorboards and giggled. "Why, isn't it obvious? Someone committed the first murder!"

"W-what?!" Tsumugi gasped, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Calm down, it's not like an explanation is necessary," Monokuma said. "Thanks to the First Blood Perk, there won't be a class trial, so it'd just be a waste of time." There was an awkward silence within the group as everyone looked around. Someone committed the first murder after all, and one of them would be leaving, right?  
  
"With that said... if you're the blackened who killed Maki Harukawa, please raise your hand!" Monokuma said, laughing.

"T-The one who killed Maki?" Tsumugi asked, clasping her hands together.

"I knew it!" Tenko said, pointing at Monokuma. "A degenerate male killed Maki, didn't he!"

"How you know boy killed Maki?!" Gonta asked, his speech breaking.

"I just know, okay?!" Tenko said. "Violent crimes are almost always committed by violent, disgusting men!"

_Sorry, Tenko... but you're wrong..._

"Tch... That dumbass..." Kaito said, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. "How dare she go and get herself killed..."

_It wasn't like she tried..._

"Now, who the hell did it?! I'll friggin' punch you into orbit!" Kaito yelled, looking more serious than Kaede had ever seen.

"Puhuhuhu. Don't get so angry. Send off your graduating classmate with warm farewells!" Monokuma said. Not too shortly after he said that the Monokubs appeared on a bookcase.

"Or send 'em off with hostility like a bunch of catty popular girls! That's fine, too!" Monosuke laughed.

"But, if you wanna disrupt the process, then we're gonna bust out the Exisals!" Monotaro threatened, standing near the end of the bookcase. He tried to look down at the others, but he was now eye-level with almost everyone.

"Ughhh... I'm not gonna look... I don't wanna look at a nasty, dead body..." Monofunny sighed.

The blue Monokub, Monokid, stuck out an incredibly long tongue.

_Why does he even need a tongue? He's an animatronic bear!_

"Nothing beats crashing a funeral! It's way better than wedding crashing!" He said. His speech was slurred and he was drooling.

_Is... is it drunk?_

"I'll throw in a wedding every now and then, but funerals are insane! Like fishin' with dynamite!"

Nobody commented on what he just said.

"So whoever did this really gets to graduate, huh?" Monosuke asked, pushing his glasses up onto his face. Kaede, honestly wasn't sure how those worked, since they weren't attached to anything, and they really didn't rest on anything either.

"Heck yeah!" Monokuma chuckled. "I'm a real stickler for the rules! I'm also tough on convenience store clerks!"

"Then congratulations!" Monotaro cheered. "Would the blackened who's about to graduate please raise their hand?"

Kaede looked around the room at everyone's faces. Nobody else put up their hand. Obviously.

Kaede knew she was the culprit.

All she had to do was raise her hand, right?

She... she didn't though.

She couldn't leave them like this.

"What the-?" Monosuke asked, pinching his snout. "No one's raisin' their hand?"

"Hey, didja hear me?" Monotaro asked, looking surprised. "All the blackened had to do to graduate is speak up, y'know?"

Still, nobody said anything.

"Hm? No one's stepping forward. What's going on?" Monofunny asked.

"...I see how it is." Monokuma laughed. "The blackened has no need for the First Blood Perk. They would rather do a class trial instead."

_I... I would._

"Excuse me?" Kirumi interjected.

"Very well then." Monokuma laughed. "I will give the blackened what they want and hold a class trial!"

The Monokubs all mentioned how they thought the twist was interesting before being shushed by Kaito.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?!" He asked.

"Oh, youse bastards are gonna have to do a class trial to find which bastard killed Maki," Monosuke explained.

"Get it right, and only the blackened will be punished. But if you get it wrong-" Monotaro didn't get to finish his explanation.

"Simultaneous surgery! Brain and knee! Then brain surgery again!" Monokid yelled.

Again, he was ignored.

"...Everyone besides the blackened will be punished." Monotaro continued.

"E-everyone besides the blackened?" Kaede asked.

"That's a shitty thing to do! Hey, you limp-dicked killer! You should've just **came** forward already!" Miu said, crossing her arms.

_Did she need to put so much emphasis on that word?_

"But, before we can hold the class trial, you gotta investigate first," Monokuma said. "If you don't investigate the murder, you won't be able to argue over who did it."

"So, we gotta do the investigation ourselves?" Hoshi asked, pulling at his hat.

"Of course!" Monokuma said. "The investigation is what makes the killing game good. You guys are gonna investigate this crime and uncover the truth."

Kaede looked at Shuichi for comfort. She watched as he pulled his hat down over his face.

_Does Shuichi know?_

That thought bothered Kaede.

_Had Shuichi caught on?_

"Puhuhuhu... The blackened's handiwork has made this much more entertaining than I expected..." Monokuma said, putting a paw behind his back. "Alright, the trial will begin soon, so please give the investigation your all!"

With that, Monokuma left. The Monokubs gave their outro and left too.

It was just... the 15 students.

Soon to be 14.

"Well, let's get going then!" Kokichi said, an excited twinkle appearing in his purple eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter isn't too different from canon, the biggest changes really occur after Chapter 1, but I just really felt like I had to start here since I changed the victim.
> 
> Also, I don't know how often this will be updated. I have a lot of stuff with school, but it shouldn't be really infrequent.


End file.
